Talk:Martin Caidin
Bibliography I think given Caidin's unique position that a full bibligraphy is warranted. I never realized how many books this fellow wrote and on so many different subjects! 23skidoo 05:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Cadin Estate Permission Re: BW 2007, is there an interview or other source that confirms NBCU sought but did not receive permission to use all Six Mill elements from the Cadin estate? I would think NBCU's bigger hurdle would be Miramax's permission, given the current debacle. — Paul (talk) 22:25, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I have no information, but would concur that Dimension Films (not Miramax since the Weinsteins left Disney) is the entity to get permission from legally. Support from Caidin's estate would have moral authority only, since they've already granted exclusive rights to Dimension. --Major Sloan 01:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The mysterious "based on Cyborg" credit Okay, I'm probably losing my mind here, but I can't find a single credit for Caidin from Wine, Women and War to "Doomsday, and Counting". What the hell happened behind the scenes at the time of "Eyewitness to Murder"? Was this the beginning of the second production block or something? Did Caidin start scanning the credits of the first few episodes had aired, call up his agent, and say, "Why the hell am I not being credited?" DId they already have the titles in the can when he called, so they couldn't fix them on the first batch? Anyone know what happened? CzechOut ☎ | 23:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) : Caidin's (temporary) disappearance from the credits is covered in detail in Chapter One of "The Bionic Book." Because this information is not considered common knowledge, and because Mr. Pilato deserves to profit from his exclusive interviews and years of toil on this project, I will not disclose the exact reasons on this forum. I hope everyone understands. User:Valor ::So you're saying it would be illegitimate to use the resource of The Bionic Book as a reference to articles here? CzechOut ☎ | 00:54, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'm saying that the book is brand spanking new, and some fans might be disinclined to purchase it if they can access its "secrets" for free. That would hardly be fair to Mr. Pilato. User:Valor ::::Herbie's book is no different from any other literary source and may be referenced as such using standard literary publication citation. — Paul (talk) 11:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I agree. I know this isn't Wikipedia but I think we should follow some similar standards for referencing information. Once a book is published everything it says becomes fair game so long as it's properly credited and sourced, of course. 23skidoo 22:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::While I think we all understand our fair use position, I respect what Valor is doing. I had my copy stolen, and I'm going to buy another. I know what freelance work is like. I'll try to give it some space for awhile, especially since there is so much to do here. You will never run out of things to do that you have to dish on this one thing. :::::: On the other hand, some things will be central to the whole inquiry here so I imagine Herbie's going to expect certain gaps to get filled as they must.-Major Sloan 05:18, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::: I should also clarify my comment a bit. I 'm not saying anyone should just sit down and go page by page through the book and put in every little piece of information that it contains. However as the only published book in existence on the history of the franchise, there is no way to avoid the fact that it is going to be used, both here and -- especially -- in Wikipedia itself as an important third-party source. 23skidoo 12:42, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::: It wasn't so much the borrowing as the timing. The book had barely been in circulation before CzechOut's request for certain information that could only be found therein. The more of the book that is leaked in this or other forums, the less incentive there is to buy it. After all, the author needs to eat and pay his bills. Of course, Herbie scooped himself in a way with that 1994 Sci-Fi Universe article (posted on The Bionic Book page), so if fans are looking for a free "sneak peak," they are welcome to check it out there.--Valor 11:49, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Martin Caidin Photo's found in friends estate we have found picture of Martin Caidin and his wife Dee Dee in our friend estate as well as signed books and a satchel of his. If anyone can give us information on how to handle these items please contact us via email of eskelsons@live.com Thank you-- 09:37, 20 July 2009 (UTC)